


Bensnavi Drabbles

by TheShipper333



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipper333/pseuds/TheShipper333
Summary: These are just some Bensnavi Head Cannons I found on Tumblr. Comment some below and I will put them in.





	1. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Benny do?

Ring…Ring… My phone chimed as a call came through. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw Nina’s name flashing across the screen. I answered the call with a “Nina” before hearing her call back, “Benny”. I smile, asking her how everything is at Stanford. She began telling me about her classes, and my mind drifted to wondering if she talked to Usnavi yet. My thoughts drifted to Usnavi, my best friend, before they were snapped back when I heard Nina say that she found someone. She found a boy. Someone new. Someone not him.

“But I Love You!” I yell with jealousy coursing through my veins before sighing.

“You don’t. You like the idea of me.” Nina says with patience I don’t have.

“Fine. But… WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME? WHATS HIS NAME? DOES HE HAVE A JOB?” I asked with worry taking over my mind before I begin to think of who else knows.

My thoughts turn to Usnavi before I hear, “I knew you would react this way. You don’t even realize that you like him.”

“Like who?”

“Usnavi.”

“He’s my best friend.”

I hear her sigh as she says, “Yes, but you like him as more.”

I think about it for a moment before denial begins to course through my veins. I ask about this boy again, and she gives me as much information as I need. We hang up with me promising to think about what she said.

I go through my next few days, avoiding Usnavi, and all I found out is that I have an unhealthy attachment to him. I can’t stop thinking about him, and I just want to kiss and cuddle him.

 _“Wait…what?”_ I think back on my thoughts and realize how true they are.

Just as I decide to talk to him, a knock sounds throughout the room. I open the door and see Sonny standing there with a murderous expression on his face.

“What did you do to him?” he asked with his fists clenched.

“To whom?” I asked, curiously.

“Cut the acting. Usnavi. What did you do to Usnavi? He won’t leave his room, and he cries at night, whimpering your name. Did you break up? If you hurt him…”

“We aren’t dating.”

“So you broke up?”

“Ye…no…no.”

“Then what did you do?”

“For one we weren’t dating.”

“Let me stop you right there.” Sonny says with a voice colder than ice, “You let him believe that you were dating before breaking his heart.”

“We never dated, and I don’t know where he got that idea from. I want to.”

“Then go and fix it. He’s in his room.”

I ran to his place and barged in before running to his door and knocking.

“I don’t want to talk, Sonny.” His voice sounded like it hasn’t been used and that he’s cried more than healthy.

“Luckily, I’m not Sonny.” I say, causing the door to open slightly.

He looks at me and says, “If you wanted to break up with me, you could have done it without just flat out ignoring me.”

“I didn’t even know we were dating.”

“Great. Just great.”

“I want to though.” I told him with my hand reaching towards him.

“Really?” He asked with disbelief coloring his voice.

“Of course.” I said, sealing it with a kiss on the palm of his hand.


	2. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa tries to let down Usnavi.

I’m restocking the bodega when I hear my name being called by the second most beautiful voice in the world. I turn around to see Vanessa running towards me. I smile as she stops right in front of me with her face lit up with happiness.

“Hey” I say with my smile still in place.

“Hey. So I was told that you have a crush on me. I was also told to date you,” She says with a teasing smile and mischief in her eyes.

“It’s mostly gone.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool because while you’re cute and all, you’re not my type and I’m not yours.” She says softly, causing me to think about my crush.

“You go girl! Make your own decisions about your life! Also thank you for not lying to me.” I said still thinking about my crush. I’m happy she didn’t lie to me about her feelings, even if I don’t have a crush on her anymore. She smiles looking surprised before asking me who I had my sights on now. I give her a “come closer” look and whisper, “Benny.”

“Dang, boy. Good luck. I think he like you though.” She says with conviction.

If only I felt that confidence.


	3. Sweatshirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi likes taking Benny's old sweatshirts.

            I make my daily trip to the bodega and hear Usnavi call out “Benny” before I see him. I suddenly have an extra weight from Usnavi clinging to me, which causes me to carry him. I hear him call out “Milky Way, Daily News, Post, and Boss’s second coffee, one cream, five sugars for Benny”.

            “Usnavi, why don’t you help instead of clinging to your boyfriend? It will go faster, and you can talk to him quicker.” Sonny says, causing Usnavi to climb down and go help.

            Soon, I have my normal order and pay; I notice that Usnavi is wearing one of my old sweatshirts and that he doesn’t have his hat on. It reaches his knees and gave him sweater paws, which made him look so innocent. His hair is a mess, making him look so adorable. He goes behind the counter and gave me another one of my old sweatshirts.

            “Did you get tired of it?” I ask with a raised eyebrow.

            “No.” he replies with a soft smile.

            “Then, why are you giving it back?”

            “It stopped smelling like you.” He says with a blush.

            I hear Sonny make gagging noises as I pull Usnavi into my arms and bury my nose in his hair. Sonny gives me my order, and I give Usnavi a kiss before walking to work but not before saying, “bye, ‘Navi” and “love you”. I hear a “love you”, and I smile as I continue my walk to work.


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Benny and Usnavi got together.

“I was laughing at Benny’s joke when it happens. People always talked how time stops and your focus is suddenly shifted to only that one person. I always thought that it was just a lie told to make kissing sound better. Our laughter stopped and we were just staring. I didn’t even notice that we were leaning towards each other until he pulled me into our first kiss. Of course, we were both awkward about it afterwards, but we talked and decided to try a date.” I said with a soft smile on my face.

“Boy, you got it bad.” Vanessa told me with a smirk on her face.

“‘Navi, are you telling ‘Nessa how we got together…again?” Benny asked when he hugged me from behind causing me to jump.

“I just love you so much.” I told him as I leaned back into him.

“Yeah. I also happen to love the story.” ‘Nessa jumped in with the smirk still in place.


End file.
